Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
__TOC__ Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 Hilfe Hallo, Ich wollte Character Act machen aber die Bilder sind alle total verpixelt!! Gibts die auch noch irgendwo anders mit besserer Qualität?? Danke im vorraus! LG, Silberstreif 16:11, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte fragen, wie man so Bilder erstellen kann...... und ach ja....wie man die DAFÜR, DAGEGEN und ENTHALTUNG-Zeichen einfügen kann? Danke 91.115.200.157 12:55, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hey Aki ( ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen ) erstmal hallo! XD Ich bin neu hier und hätte auch gleich mal meine erste frage: ich weiß von smaradauge, dass du so coole unterschriften erstellen kannst und würde dich auch gleich bittern mir auch eine zu erstellen falls es für dich nicht zu viel Arbeit wäre : Farben : von gelb bis zu orange Schrift : ist mir egal Spruch: sauer macht lustig so wäre ganz toll wenns klappt freue mich auf Antworten GLG Zitronenschweif 14:51, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 20:33, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Manga Bilder Hey Aki ich hätte heute malwieder Fragen , die erste wäre ob es hilfreich wäre ,Mange-Bilder von den entsprechenden Personen in die Artikel einzufügen .Wenn ja wie das geht Wenn es helfen würde ,würde ich mich freuen zu helfen ;) GGGGGLG 17:47, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ohh je ,irgentwas muss da mit der Unterschrift schief gelaufen sein :(Hast du ne Idee was ??? also das war von Smaradauge Danke erstmal Aki , ich glaube das mit der Sig klappt jetzt DANKE und falls du dich wunderst warum bei Wiki-aktivitäten siehst das ich dein Profil bearbeit hab ,das war ein Versehen und ich habe nichts verändert ,sorry das war nicht mit Absicht. S hoffen und bangen ;) 18:27, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Klappt immer noch nicht |[[User:Zitronenschweif|Zitrone}} ]] 16:49, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke, es klappt jetzt :D 19:14, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mangas Danke ,dass du meine Bilder gut findest , ich hab noch in paar mehr vielleicht stelle ich die irgendwann auch rein XD und ja ich mag Mangas bzw. mag es sie zu zeichnen ;) GLG 08:08, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kicke Falkio aus dem chat, bitte Also mein i net hat gesponnen ich bin rausgefallen aus dem chat... Kick ihn einfach den FALKIO wenn er noch da is DEIN Falkenherz 09:11, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki, wie geht das mit der bunten Unterschrift? Sonnen sturm 1 16:47, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, kleine Frage: Wann muss man bei Infos, die man ergänzt, diese nach unten verlinkten Zeilenangaben angeben? Nur bei "sonstiges"? Danke :) Wurfelement 11:10, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, Aki, ich seh ja die ganze zeit eure ganzen signaturen und da hab ich eine Frage an dich: Ist diese Signatur wichtig/pflicht? Und kannst du mir sowas machen? Du kannst das ja gut, wie ich sehe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir das beantworten. LG, Schneespur ;-)) Schneespur 20:05, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi, danke dass du mir sowas machst! Also zu den details: *Farbe(Name): dunkel- bis mittelrot *Farbe(Spruch): mittelrot-hellgrau(weiß geht ja schlecht) *Spruch: ,,Ich hinterlasse Spuren..." *Schriftart: Naja, ich weis ja nicht, welche schriftarten es gibt. kannst du mir sagen wo ich das nachsehen kann? dann könnte ich dir dann sagen was ich nimm. Danke schon mal im voraus XDXDXD Schneespur 18:53, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Frage Also erstmal danke für die andere Antwort! Warum haben fast alle User aus dem englischen Wiki so große, bunte Tabellen bei ihren Profilen? kann ich das hier auch machen? und wie geht das? Sonnen sturm 1 19:54, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Aki-chan86. Ich bin noch relativ neu und wollte fragen, was du von Seekers so hälst( und ob ichs wenns rauskommtlesen sollte). Freue mich auf deine Antwort:)Strahlenherz 06:29, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Strahlenherz Äh, Hi! Also ich habe mehrmals versucht mir ein Benutzerkonto anzulegen ,und obwohl alles richtig ist geht es nicht!!!!:( Kannst du mir bitte helfen???Das wär Toll :) 79.248.100.167 13:55, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hey Aki. kannst du evtl. ein paar Bilder machen?Di Bilder richtig zu mach ( paint) en , in alen wikis is schwer.Kannst du mir helfen ?Anna00 16:58, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hier , eine erfundene Katze als bsp. Ich nenne sie Herbstmond oder Herbstwind.Anna00 17:07, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ps: wie macht man die schönen unterschriften und diesen Spruch?Anna00 17:07, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hab das mal probiert , sieht so aus:thumb|So hab ich mit immer Rotschweif vorgestelltIch lern noch , wie ich die schatten ausenrum wegbekomm.thumb Kategorien Sorry, Aki( ich hoff es passt dir so) wegen den Kategorien, nur ich wollt noch nen neuen Artikel zu Neuer WolkenClan machen.Abere du hast recht sie sind relativ sinnlos.Strahlenherz 14:27, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Strahlenherz Unterschrift Hallo,ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du mir so eine farbige unterschrift machen kannst ?? LG Vampirzahn 13:23, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi, *das mit den hexcodes kapier ich nicht :( ;aber es soll schwarz-blutrot sein *so wie Zitronenschweif oder Smaragdauge *" i love blood " :) *Farbe:blutrot ; schriftart:wie Zitronenschweif oder Smaragdauge^^ Vampirzahn 13:58, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki,also die schriftart heißt "mistral",glaube ich. Und mir sind noch 2 sprüche eingefallen:"I will your blood." und "Don't worry,it's not my blood.".Was findest du denn besser ??? LG Vampirzahn 10:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, kannst du mir eine Signatur machen ?? Der Spruch wäre "I'm funny. I'm Bernstein" , wie findest du den ?? Und die Schriftart heißt "mistral". LG Bernsteinpelz 18:45, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hi Aki, Danke für die Siggi.Sie gefällt mir sehr gut. LG I[[User:VampirzahnIVampirzahn}}]] 13:56, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Warum geht das nicht ?? PS.:dein neues Profilbild sieht total cool aus ;) Unterschriften Hey Aki , du sagtest ja das es möglich wäre wenn man das mit den Unterschriften in einem anderen Wiki ebenfalls übernehmen würde .Wenn das stimmt könntest du mir sagen wie das gehet (falls das für dich ok wäre ).Wenn nicht könnte ich das NATÜRLICH AUCH VERSTEHEN XD . Freue mich auf Antwort GLG 15:13, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) DANKE DANKE AKI , du bist die Größte 17:43, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jippie Jetzt gehts :) Ich hatte wahrscheinlich einen Rechtschreibefehler,ich habe es nähmlich jetzt kopiert und eingefügt. LG 17:50, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kapinotizen Stunde der Finsternis Hey Aki, ich wollte mal fragen wieso du meine kapinotizen von Stunde der Finsternis rückgängig gemacht hast... lg Topas 09:39, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Leerzeilen Hallo Aki, also ich versuche mich dran zu halten, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Leerzeilen automatisch kommen, zumindest wenn man beim ändern auf die Code-Ansicht geht. Kann man das irgendwie abstellen? LG Topas 14:41, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw Erstens, find ich es unnötig sie abzulehnen, weil sie außer mir sowieso keiner malen darf. zweitens, wie um alles in der welt soll ich es verbessern, wenn ihr nur sagt, die flecken sind nicht millimeter genau gleich?! und drittens, hatte petalpaw kein dagegen -Star Unterschrift von Flammensee Hey Aki , sry ,das ich dich soooooo spät noch nerve aber Flammensee (neuer User) hat mich im Chat gebeten dich wegen einer Unterschrift anzusprechen ^^ Flamme ist noch neu ,und wusste nicht wie man das macht ,wie man dir schreibt ,und so ein Zeugs ,am besten du erklärt du es Flamme gleich mit (falls du keine Zeit hast kann ich es auch erklären )Also wäre toll wenn das klappen würde ,mit weiteren Daten melde(n) ich /Flamme sich nochmal ^^ LG und gute Nacht ^^ 21:27, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bernsteinpelz' Siggi hey Aki , ich habe mich mal an der Siggi von Bernstein versucht (kannst du ja bei wiki durchsuchen angucken ^^).Es hat eigentlich ganz gut geklappt :D Ich würde mich bereit erklären ,dir bei dieser Aufgabe zu helfen ,bzw. ganz zu übernehmen ,falls du keine Zeit mehr hast . GLG 11:39, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem ;) es ist mir ein Verngnügen xD 15:53, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) PROMLEM Hey Aki , ich habe das Problem das immer wen ich den Code eingebe ... dann kommt die unterschrift und nicht der Code ... was soll ich tun 16:13, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC)zgufz16:13, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Genau das meine ich kannst du mir das machen ?Ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin .BITTE Toll wenns klappt XD GLG 18:30, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Es hat jetzt doch geklappt ,trotzdem DANKE AKI 18:36, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Name : Sternenschimmer Motto : I would like a Star! Farbe Name: goldgelb bis hellorange ( find die Hexcodes nicht!) Mottofarbe: rosarot(find die Hexcodes nicht!) Schriftart(für alle!) sie heißt Journal. Danke Aki Sternenschimmer 16:16, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) , ich nenn mich so , bin aber in wirklichkeit Anna00! Kategorien Darf ich noch die Sky lan and the stranger Caraktere hinzufügen? Ich habe beyond the code deshalb weß ich welche charas dort drin vorkommen. Aber ich vesrstehe es wenn es unötig ist. gez. Weißpelz Siggi Hallo Aki-Chan ich hätte gern eine Unterschrift also:Farbe:Türkis bis Dunkelblau Spruch:Heartbeat und Schriftart:Comic Sans MS Danke Nussherz 16:05, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für Siggi Hey Aki Chan, danke für die unterschrift ist toll!!! 16:40, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Katzenbilder Hallo Aki Chan, Also wegen den Katzenbildern wenn ich die mit Farben machen will und auf mein Profil oder für halt andere Seiten im Wiki wie Eschenkralle oder so muss ich das bild erst auf meinem PC speichern und das dann bemalen??? 16:45, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weiterleitungsseite Ich wusste zuerst nicht was du mit weierleitungsseiten meinst, Aki. Habe es aber jetzt verstanden. Sorry, dass ich nicht aufgepasst habe. Und zu den Bildern:willst du sie im Artikel nach oben verschieben oder soll ich, dass morgen machen? 19:26, 8. März. 2012 gez. Weißpelz (UTC) Ps. Bin gerade nicht angemeldet ;) Ok. Kann ich das mit den bildern morgen um 18:00 Uhr machen? Habe viel zu tun, deshalb habe ich nur dann zeit. gez. Weißpelz Bilder Also wenn ich Katzenbilder auf meinem Profil speichern will wie mach ich das? 19:20, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) RE- Feuersterns Aussehen Auf welcher Seite soll das stehen?!? Wenn du mir das sagen könntest, damit ich nachschaun kann, währe ich zufrieden Schneespur 14:02, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kann doch sein, dass seine Ballen dreckig waren, weil es sonst nicht mehr erwähnt wird! Schneespur 14:06, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hab ja nix gegen die weichen Ballen gesagt... Na gut, ich werde aufhören, das auszubessern. Falls ich das mal vergesse, bitte weise mich darauf hin ;-) Schneespur 14:17, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Aki, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir eine siggi machen kannst...? *Farbe(Name): hellorange (FFA200) bis gelb (FFFF00) *Farbe(Spruch): hellgelb (F0F571) bis rot (FF4900) *Name: Topassplitter *Spruch: the Sunlight of FlameClan *Schriftart: **Name: Monotype Corsiva **Spruch: MV Boli Schon mal danke im Vorraus °-° Topas 14:31, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Verlag-streit Hi Aki, hat sie eigentlich schon etwas getan wegen dem Übersetzugsstreit mit belz? Schneespur 21:29, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Zeiten Hallo Aki, mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele Artikel in verschiedenen Zeiten geschrieben sind, zum Beispiel Präsens und Präteritum. Welche ist denn richtig? Sollte man die anderen dann verbessern? LG, Silberstreif 18:16, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Flickenpelz Hey Aki, sry aber ich habe gesehen , dass bei Flickenpelz der Artikel zu Bluestars Prophecy fehlt und wolltedeswegen einen anfangen. Das habe ich auch (noch nicht fertig da ich gerade dabei bin das Buch zu lesen) und wollte das dann wie bei den anderen Seiten wo etwas über BP geschrieben wurde in so einen Spoilerkasten machen. Das hat irgentwie nicht geklppt, kannst du das berichtigen. MFG und sry 21:32, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bienenflügel Hallo Aki, auf der Diskussionsseite von Brombeerkralle hat irgendjemand mit meiner Siggi unterschrieben, obwohl ich zu dieser Zeit noch garnicht online war!!! Kann das sein? Schonmal danke für deine Antwort!! LG, 15:01, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki-chan86, Ich habe da mal eine Frage und würde mich freuen wenn du mir weiterhelfen könntest. Wie kann man selber Bilder in Warrior Cats wiki erstellen? Wenn du mir antworten kannst hinterlasse mir Bitte eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Viele Grüße von BIENENFLÜGEL